The Godess Four
by sailor super-starS
Summary: Four teen/pre-teen girls are levle 5 Mutants, and are in the care- but not at first- of Chariles Xavier. He takes them in and trains them to controle thier powers, the bad part is he isn't the only one that know about the four. Magnito is on the move.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: ONE BECOMES FOUR

"Damn! This girl is fast how are we supposed to catch her?" asked an agitated Scott Summers also know as Cyclops. "I don't know" said Maraura Minro also know as Storm, "But we have to keep trying she is causing quite a problem for this town." They kept up with every step she took, and she with them every time they closed in she would get away, "DAMN IT!" shouted Scott "How does she keep getting away!". "She has speed, she can teleport, and she can turn invisible! What's next lazars?" he stated heatedly. Then with out him noticing something shot through the trees and hit him in the back, Scott went flying and hit a tree. "Scott!" shouted Storm, she rushed to his side and helped him to stand. "Holly hell, that girl shot me from 50 yards away and made me fly 100 yards", "And by the way" came the little girls voice. "I can shoot lazars and much more" she said with a mischievous giggle her voice range out through the forest and echoed all around, "Okay its official this girl has got to come down" said Storm. "I'm so glade that you finally agree with me" said Scott "so this mean we can use brut force now?" he asked sounding anxious, "Not yet just one more time with words…then we can use force" she said sounding reluctant.

Scott nodded and let Storm handle it before it was his turn. "Hello! Are you still with us?" Storm called out. "Of course I am, it's been a long time since I had anyone to play with" said the little girls voice as it range out through the trees, "She calls this playing?" said Scott sounding annoyed. "Shh" said Storm as she turned back to where the girl's voice came form, "Well why don't you come out so we can play some where else? Some where more fun". "I don't think that is such a good idea" said the girl's voice, "Why not!" Scott said heatedly, Storm shot him a death glair. "Because, you! Scott Summers are angry with me and I don't like angry people", "I wouldn't be angry if you would stop playing these stupid games, and how did you know my name?" he asked sound curios this time. She giggled and said "I told you I could do much more", "You can read minds?" asked Storm. "Naturally" said the girls voice as looked down at them invisible, "do you still wish to use brut force Scott Summers or do you wish to do this Mrs. Maraura Minro's way or should I call you Storm?". "Na I like Storm's way" said Scott, "And you can call me Storm" said Storm to the girl. "But what shale I ask do we call you?" Storm asked the girl, "You can call me Aiona" said the girl's voice.

"Aiona? That is a pretty name" said Storm, "Why do they call you that?" she asked. "Because I'm the only one of my kind" said the girl as she jumped to a near by tree. "No you aren't we are Mutants just like you" said Scott, "No not like that" said the girl with a giggle. "I mean that I am the only Mutant that can control more than one power at a time", "Really?" said Storm with curiosity. "Yeah…say Scott through a fire ball at me and you an ice ball. I could stop both with an ice ball and fire ball to retaliate with, do you understand now when I mean multiple power control?" asked the girl. "Yes I do and I think that what you can do is quiet amazing and dangerous, don't you want to learn how to control those powers of yours?" Storm asked. "Oh but I can, I'm doing it right now by talking to you through my thoughts, and staying invisible". "You're psychic?" said Scott sounding amazed, "Yeah what would you be expecting my really voice…just because I'm talking to you now doesn't mean I trust you." "Waite you said something not being your really voice" said Storm "Are you disguise your really voice while you are doing all of those other powers of yours?" Storm asked. "Yes" said Aiona, "So tell me Aiona are you a girl or a boy?" asked Storm, "A girl" said she said in a casual tone. "Really you would know by my name would you not", "But you can disguise your self and your voice so you could have been lying to us before" said Scott this time. "I assure you both that I'm not a liar, and I would never lie to anyone about my identity unless it is necessary" said Aiona.

"So you are not a liar but you are a thief" said Scott, "I only take what we need to survive I don't steal everything like a robber does!" said Aiona defensively. "She said we" Storm said to Scott, "So you caught that did you…your not as Dum as I thought you to are or would be", "Is that suppose to be a complement?" Scott asked Storm as he looked over at her. Storm shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him they heard another mischievous giggle and said "I like you two wouldn't you agree girls?" Aiona asked around to the trees, more fits of giggles erupted. "How many are there of you?" Storm asked standing back to back now with Scott, "Don't worry we only out number you by two" said Aiona. "And they won't hurt you not with out my say so anyways" she said again, "Oh great we have been talking to the leader the whole time and on top of that they are all girls!" said Scott sounding a little annoyed. "Are you afraid of being beat by a girl Mr. Summers?" asked a different girls voice this time, "NO!" he said sounding very defensive. "Ooo! I think I hit a sour spot" said the same girl's voice, laughter came from every direction.

"Alright girls' that is enough you don't want to hurt the mans pride to badly now do we Ceres?" came Aiona's voice. "No I guess not" said Ceres, "This is fun keep it up Aiona!" came the excited voice of another girl. "I agree with Luna" said Ceres, "I don't care if you all are enjoying this it's not funny to humiliate people…at least not all the time" she said. The girls and even Storm broke in to fits of giggles, "Thanks a lot Storm!" said Scott in an annoyed huff, "Oh come on Scott their only girls and they are only playing" she said. "Oh! So now you're going to defend them" Scott said sounding very pissed off at the moment, "Alright enough games I want you four down here when I count to three! And I want you to show your selves". "Scott I don't think…" Storm never got to finish for Scott was ignoring her and counting any way. When he reached three there was no sound there was only the whispering of the wind, then after what fell like a good ten minutes when it was only 5 seconds. They heard Ceres's voice "Who does he think he is our dad?", "He can't be we all don't have parents" came Luna's voice. Then they heard more fits of giggles, "Either they are crazy or they don't care that we are here to help them" said Storm. "I'm guessing both" said Scott after he had heard all her needed to form the girls.

They where Four mutant girls hiding to protect them selves and they all had no parents, they had to steal to survive and they where in grave danger every time they did it. The only people they have in this world is each other, and then it hit Scott if the oldest was the leader then maybe he could persuade her to come back with Storm and him for the younger ones sake. "Aiona are you the oldest?" Scott asked, "Yes" she said. "How old are you?" he asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" Storm asked, "Shh!" he said in a hurry when he heard Aiona's answer. "17, why do you ask Scott Summers?" she said sounding suspicious, "How old are the other girls?" he asked ignoring her question. "Answer Aiona's question or we will tell you noting?" came Ceres's voice, "I just want to know how old you all are so I can understand why you all have such smart mouths" said Scott. There was a silence and they heard Ceres say "I'm not saying a thing you can talk for us Aiona, because now this guy is just being an Ass!" Ceres sounded annoyed. "Well looks like Ceres can dish it but can't take it" said Scott sounding satisfied "Well you got that wrong fag boy so shut it!" she said in retaliation. "Why you no good spoiled brat!" he shouted, Ceres was about to open her mouth to say what she really thought of him, when Storm and Aiona shouted "Enough!". Scott looked like he wanted to say something else but held his tongue on the account that this was a peace mission to pick up the kids, "Scott you are a grown man arguing with teenager's this isn't high school any more so grown up!" said Storm with a huff.

"I quiet agree! Ceres no more bickering I did not even want this to go on as long as it has so drop it" said Aiona; they heard Ceres let out a huff before she answered. "What ever you say Aiona", "Thank you, and as for your question Scott Summers Ceres is 15. Luna is 13, and the one you haven't heard form yet her name is Helen she is 11 and is very shy she doesn't talk to people she does not know." "Very smart" Said Storm approvingly, "I would say so I Have raised her and the other two form when they where just tots Mrs. Storm" said Aiona. "That is cute your all two years a part…wait wouldn't that mean that you where raising them from when you where 2?" Storm asked confused. "No not exactly" said Aiona "you see I was put in charge of them I was seven when I was first had Ceres bestowed upon me she was five. Two years after that I was given Luna she was also five years old, and then two years after that I was given Helen and she was also five years old." "You said they where bestowed upon you does that mean they where just given to you as…", "Gifts? No, they where given to me so I could raise them as my own girls" said Aiona.

'She has been raising kids since seven years old! This girl talk like an adult and acts like an adult in some form and way, she has never know what it is like to be a kid' Storm thought . 'We have to help her' she thought and then looked at he trees really hard to see if she could see them, right when the sun past over one of them she could see their shadows they where spread out among the trees in a square. Surrounding her and Scott, "Aiona please we know what you have been through all Mutants know each others pain" said Storm. "I lost my mother and sister to an evil Mutant named Magnido, and my father was a human as where my mother and sister. But I lost my father to the police force he died in a shoot out, trying to bust a drug deal." Storm and Scott could hear sniffles coming from a new person they had not heard before, 'this must be Helen' Storm thought as she turned to the direction of the sniffles. A clear shadow like figure appeared beside Helen and seemed what looked like put a protective arm around her.

"Helen would like me to tell you that she is sorry for you loses Mrs. Storm" this voice Storm now knew belong to Aiona, And then they saw the other figures move to Helen and Aiona. The second tallest spoke next "we are all sorry" this voice they knew to be Ceres, Storm looked at them with a sweet smile and said "Thank you". "Will you show your selves now?" asked Scott, "No Mr. Summers my friends will not be showing their selves I on the other hand…will" she said letting down her invisible shield, Storm gasped. Scott went pail, he looked as if he had seen a ghost but that is not what he saw. What he saw was a 17 year old girl with long black hair, her eyes where chest nut brown, and her skin was naturally a light tan. For a mutant that was on the run you would think that she was dirty and raggedy looking but she wasn't her hair was straight and shinny, her skin was not tarnished with dirt, her full lips where not cracked and dry. Her teeth where a pearly white, and her sent was of Jasmine "I'm guessing you girls had a bath before we got here" said Scott as her looked Aiona up and down".

Aiona smirked "so you noticed, I somehow knew that you would be like any other male looking at me the why you are now". Scotts cheeked burned brighter than his sunglasses did when he shout his Lazars, they both heard the Three girls giggle with satisfaction over his embarrassment. "After reading your thoughts Mr. Summers and seeing what you had to offer me and my friends I have decided to listen to you and Mrs. Storm's proposal that you have prepared." "Good then lets get started then shall we?" asked Storm, "I how ever have one thing to offer you" said Aiona physically now but it was still not her own voice. "And what is that?" asked Scott, "If my friends and I don't like what you have to offer you must leave us and never come looking for us again!" she said this with great authority in her voice. "Do I have your promise Mrs. Storm?" asked Aiona, "I don't think I have a choose but to except it, do I"? Storm said looking at Aiona.

She watched as a grin came to her face and she says "You catch on fast Storm bringer", Storm smiled at the girls again and said "I haven't been called that in many of years". "I like it" said Ceres, "Me too!" said Luna, Aiona turned her head down to Helen; she watched a smile appear upon the girls face. Aiona stood up right and said "Helen says me three and she says she thinks you are a very beautiful woman said "Hurry Scott I want to take these sweet children home with me". She heard giggles come from the girls at the sight of Scotts face when he heard her say "sweet little girls", "A-All right Storm what ever you say" he said when he turned to look at the girls. "Now every thing that I'm going to tell you is very important so you must listen, very carefully do you understand?" he asked. "We are teenager's man not little kids! So get on with it and stop talking so slow" Said the inpatient voice of Ceres, Scott turned to Storm with an annoyed look on his face. He pointed up with his hand and said "You call that sweet?" "Oh! Come on Scott get on with it" said Storm encouraging him to keep going or other wise they would be late. Scott pushed the anger down that he was feeling building up from Ceres's smart mouth and turned back to the children with a comma expression and began to explain where they would be living, How they could help them.


	2. Chapter 2 a place to call home

CHAPTER TWO: A PLACE TO CALL HOME

The other three girls still did not reveal them selves to Storm or Scott as they sat in the seats of the jet they used to get to Washington, and back. The girls did not like the fact that they where separate seats they wanted to have seats together so that was they each could rest their heads upon Aiona, the girls wanted to be comforted by her, but Scott who nearly blew up and who nearly got his ass kicked by Aiona. Who saw that he was going to be a bit short after the incident in the woods was prepared like a mother wolf waiting for her enemy to pounce if they attacked her babies, Storm and to handle that because Aiona was about to change her mind and take the girls and run for it. However Storm made sure that Scott stayed away from the younger girls and Aiona agreed to stay as long as Scott stayed away, in the back of the jet. Aiona could see Scott was still fuming and Storm was trying her best to keep him from exploding, Aiona decided to break the rules anyway and get out of her seat. She unbuckled her self and went around to all of the girls to see if they where fine when she was done she got back in to her seat and buckled back up again.

She checked on the girls every hour so that way her and their anxious levels of emotion didn't spike their powers and cause any problems. Finally after what seemed like forever they had arrived at their destination, Aiona decided to be funny for the kids and said "We have arrived at are destination please remain seated till the jet has completely stopped." The girls broke in to fits of giggles and they even heard Storm and Scott chuckle, 'ok good the guys got a sense of hummer' Aiona thought. 'Yeah that sure does seem to be one of his good perks' thought Ceres sarcastically, 'you never know Ceres it could be and could be his only good one' Aiona thought back. The girls broke in to another fit of giggles and it kept going when they heard Aiona say "Thank you for flying Mutant Express, please come again and don't forget to pick up your luggage". The girls all unbuckled and they all instantly clung to Aiona's sides and they did not dare leave her sight or mind distance for that matter, Storm walked to the girls while Scott lowered the steps to the jet and walked out.

"Were is Mr. Summers going?" asked Ceres, "He is going to tell the professor that you are here…although I have a feeling that he already knew you where coming, and are here now" said Storm. She turned the exit the jet and called over her shoulder "This way girls we had all the student go to their dorms so that way you wouldn't feel threatened by their presents!" she said as she descended the jets stairs. She waited at the bottom of the steps for them and finally when they emerged all of the girls had finally decided to show them selves and Storm had gotten the biggest shock of her life.

Scott was finally in the professor's office and he announced that the new Mutant students had arrived and that they where a little finicky and very untrusting. But Scott's attention was pulled from the professor to the large blue beast like man standing beside the professor's desk, "Well I'll be if it isn't Hanck McCoy or should I call you Doctor…oh! No, I know what it is now Mr. Secretary." Scott said walking over to Hanck and shacking his large furry blue hand with a chuckle, "Hello Scott! How have you been?" Hanck asked chuckling at Scott for he has always been boastful even as a child. "I'd be better if these kids we just picked up weren't such…". "Ah! Storm you finally made it" said the professor as he shot Scott a glair, for what he was rudely about to say about his new guests and students. "Professor I'm sorry I tried to get them to come out again but they are still quite shy and their trust is something to be desired" said Storm, "Again?" asked the professor. "They revealed them selves to you!" said Scott amazed "Yeah after you left, and they came off the ship…they are all so beautiful" she said with a smile on her face. "Where are they now?" asked the professor, "we are here" said a sweet comma voice of a person that Scott and Storm did not recognize. "Aiona is that you?" asked Storm looking to see the clear blur like shadows standing beside her, "Yes and this is my real voice, my physical voice."

"You revel them now!" said Scott "typical I would and should have guest", "Scott!" said the professor in a warning tone. Scott said nothing he just huffed and left the room with the best of his ability not to say a word to them as he did so, when he was out and around the corner the girls broke in to laughter. "I love picking at him" said Ceres still in her disguised voice, the laughter stopped when the professor said "Why does only one person reveal her true voice and the rest of you hide?". They all went silent "They are under my orders" said Aiona, "and why is that?" he asked. "Because I…" she said revealing her self at last "told them to and they only listen to me". The professor smiled and he looked over to Hack and saw that he was not with them any more, he was with them physically but he was long gone mentally. Hanck was looking at Aiona as if he had never seen beautiful girl in his whole life, "Henry" said the professor but he was still not responding. "Well it seems Miss. Aiona that you have put are good doctor in to a trans of some sort" said the professor as he looked form Aiona to Hank, Aiona looked at Hank and smiled a sweet, beautiful smile.

Hank's reaction to that made the other girls laugh and Hank turn a darker shade of blue than his skin already was, his embarrassment even seemed to amuse the professor and Storm for they where chuckling along with the children. Aiona spoke out and said "It's okay Dr. McCoy I get that all the time and it never gets old their reactions are always different, and always amusing", Hank looked up at her and said "How did…" his voice trailed off at the sight of her smile. "She is like you Chariles" he said as he looked over at the professor, "I can see that clearly now" said Chariles. Aiona looked over at the professor and said "You are a telepathy user as well?", the professor smiled and raised an eyebrow "Naturally" he said. She smiled for he had read Storm and Scott's minds and saw the event that had taken place and he had used her line as a joke, Aiona chuckled and said "You are definitely a strong one and an intelligent one." "Same to you young lady" he said they heard one of the girls giggle, "He plays mind games just like you Aio" said Luna.

Aiona smiled and said "I would like to thank you Professor Xavier for sending Storm and Scott to us so that we may speak." "You are most welcome but if I say so it seems that I am speaking to you and not the others" he said, "They will speak when they are ready for now they wish for me to speak for them" she said narrowing her eyes at the professor. "Girls shields up and keep them up!" she aid with a knot of authority in her voice, Chariles felt their shields go up and he pushed out of their minds. "You know Professor Xavier, for a man that has said this too many Mutants with our ability that it is very rude to read ones mind. You seem very keen not to take your own advice" said Aiona with her eyes still narrowed as she concentrated on kicking the professor out of her own mind, "let me in!" he said mentally with great authority. "You are not allowed here!" she said mentally to him "Get out!" with great force she pushed him out, and that force was so strong that it projected form her mind and sent the professor wheeling back words tordes the wall. Aiona gasped and with great speed stopped him by grabbing the front of his chair before the force sent him through the wall, "You didn't have to do that you know? I could have stopped my self" he said with a kind and knowing smile.

She down casted her eyes and said "I know but what was going to happen would have been my fault and you are disabled…I don't attack people or Mutants like that normally but…you where medaling in private affairs. Mine and my…", "Sisters" said Chariles Xavier as he finished her sentence for her. "Sisters?" said Hanck as he looked over at the group of girls as he stood form his pouncing position from where he would have attacked Aiona if it wasn't for Storm who had stopped him. The invisible shadows that where there where now people and the girls they where just like their sister matching beauties the lot of them. They where in pouncing position to attack Hanck If Storm had not stopped them by her stopping Hanck, "My, they are very protective aren't they!" said Hanck surprised at their fighting stances. "It would seem that way Henry" said Chariles as he was pushed back over to his desk by Aiona, Aiona walked to the front of his desk and stood there with her face to him but her eyes down casted. "Well at least this girl knows humility and respect in some form of way" said Hanck as he watched Aiona's actions tordes Chariles, after her attack and out burst.

"Yes that is a good thing and not many young Mutants have that today because of how they where raised or treated" said Chariles, as he looked at Aiona's down casted eyes. "Thank you my dear" he said to her Aiona raised her eyes and said with a kind smile "You are welcome Professor", "Chariles Xavier but you can call my Chariles" he said extending his hand. "Aiona Aphrodite but you can call me Aio", she said as she shock his hand. "My, What a pretty name" he said to her as they ended their hand shack, he watched Aiona smiled and blush. "Thank you and pardon the reaction I don't usually tell people my real name unless they are a friend or I'm about to kill them" she said watching his face as she told him this, "Straight forward I like this girls already Chariles" said Hanck as he fixed his suite. They heard Aiona chuckle and she turned her head his way and said "yes Mr. McCoy I love that fact that you put that in right after you where going to attack me", he chuckled at her words. "Can't be to cautious Miss. Aiona and…" he said turning his head to her sisters, "I see you do the same thing" Aiona followed his yellow eyes as they gazed at her sisters.

"Girls would you stand for me please" she said and at the very words she spoke they followed her very gentle command. "Ceres you can stop growling at the doctor he isn't going to hurt me", "No, but he was going to!" she said still keeping her eyes on him as she said this in a hiss of her voice. "Yes but he hasn't so please" Aiona said in a gentle, comma spoken voice, they all watched Ceres stand and her growling cease when she did so. They watched as Ceres turned her face form Hanck's and look at her older sister, with comma, cool eyes that where now a melted chocolate brown. "Good girl" said Aiona in a loving whisper and they watched as Ceres's cheeks flushed red and she giggled like a little girl and looked away with a smile on her face. "Wow" said Scott as he walked back in to the room no one had heard him come in accept for Aiona and Chariles, they all saw his face and they all broke in to laughter at the look of dumbstruck stupidity that he couldn't shack off. "I told you they where beautiful" said Storm, "Yeah…I know I just didn't know that they looked like…like her!" he said pointing at Aiona.

"Shocked are you Mr. Summers?" said Ceres as she smiled at him, "You're the smart mouth brat!" he said irritated. "Oh there he goes again" she said with great sarcasm, "Can't you come up with anything new" she said sneering at him. "Can't you…", "Mr. Summers if you are done arguing with my younger sister who is a child you could be getting filled in on some of the already given information" said Aiona. The remaining adults in the room chuckled at her joke, Chariles turned to Storm and said "Storm would you quickly give Scott a recap so that way we can continue?". "Right" she said Storm took Scott aside and began filling him in on the beginning of the conversation, when she was done Scott looked even more dumbstruck than before when he came in. "I…didn't learn much except for the fact that you are all sisters, you…" he said looking over at Aiona "are really strong and you aren't the disrespectful kids I thought you all to be well…except you!". He said looking over at Ceres she did a mock bow with her head and said "Take me as you see me sir or don't accept me, for I am all that you will get" she said with a sly smile. "Ooo, strong and yet wise words" said Hanck as he looked at Scott who gave him a shocked look, the girls and everyone else in the room broke in to laughter.

When the laughter died down the attention fell upon the four girls who now stood in the center of the room looking at Chariles, who was waiting for them to properly introduce them selves for he could not find out who they where for they had closed their minds to him and everyone else. "Well you know who I am" said Aiona "But you don't know us" said Luna after quite a while. "I'm Her Demeter but friends call me Ceres, that's my nick name" she said smiling, they then turned to Luna. "My name is Selene Andromeda, but you can call me Luna that is my nick name" she said happily looking at them all. Then their attention fell upon the smallest of the group, "Her name is Helen Psyche and we all call her Helen" said Aiona as she looked down at her youngest sister. Helen smiled up at her and held out her arms, Aiona picked Helen up and balanced her on her hip. "And why may I ask do you speak for her?" asked Chariles, "she can not speak" said Aiona as she held her little sister close.

"She has been mute since the day of her birth…and the people!" Aiona said the last part bitterly. "Those people that we came form did not like her they…wanted her to be killed because she was not…perfect! Like we where…just because she could not speak!" she spat out her words with poison in everyone. "So how does she speak?" asked Storm, "She was talking to you in the woods how was she doing that?", Scott then said "Yeah I remember that too". "She depends on me to interpret what she says…she can use sign language, like the human people do when they can't speak" said Aiona with a hint of pride. "Really?" said Chariles as he looked at the little girl, "And who taught her to do this?" he asked. "I did of course, I had to be trained and skilled at a many variety of things if something like this ever did happen and I could not communicate with them, they all have learned it" Aiona said watching the girls make signs with their hands to Helen and maker her smile. "That is very clever indeed!" said Hanck he sounded exited at the fact that mutant children that rarely learned things like this was being taught, "And who taught you?" Hanck asked. "Our mother, before she died" said Aiona sadly, "earlier you said that those people wanted to have your sister killed" said Chariles.

They watched Aiona's reaction to the word 'kill' as she flinched and her sister hugged her tighter. "Where they not your parents?" the professor pressed, "NO!" Aiona said defensively "My mother loved us and so did our father! They died for us…" she said her voice breaking at the end. Aiona slowly sank to her knees as tears fell down her face and she tried her best to not sob, but a few every now and then would escape. "Aiona!" said Ceres as she pulled her two little sisters back just in case something where to happen, "Aio look at me! You can't break down here you have to keep your self to the present do not dwell on the past!" Ceres stated firmly. "Put you human emotions aside and pull forth your mutant ones" said Ceres more softly this time, Aiona just pulled away from her. Ceres sighted "I'm not getting anything Luna you…Helen no!", but Helen pulled away form her older sisters and sat down beside her eldest sister. She put a hand on her sisters' face Aiona still having a struggle to put her emotions away looked at her, her other hand came to the side of Aiona's face. Their eyes held contact and stayed like that for five seconds before Helen's eyes began to glow.

Aiona's then did the same and the sobs that Aiona was letting escape her stopped and her tears stopped, "What is she doing?" Storm breather out as she watched the scene unfold before her and the rest in the room with her. "If I'm not mistaken" said Chariles "She is erasing her memory of the ending peace of our conversation seeing how it brought her great pain, Helen wants to take away Aiona's pain. Just as Aiona has always done for her and her other sister's" said Chariles watching transfixed, "How do you know that?" asked Hanck. "Have you forgotten that I can read minds already Henry?" Chariles asked with a slight chuckle, "But I thought she put up her barrier?" said Scott watching amazed. "She did, but she had to take it down to do this" said Chariles, "If You keep doing that Professor you'll end up losing their trust" said Storm stating the truth. "Maybe so Storm, but there are things that she is not telling us that we need to know in order to help them fully." They all knew the professor was right and they did not want to admit it but this was going to be the only way to get answers was be entering their minds, and interrogation.

Finally after what felt like and hour was only a minute, Helen and Aiona's eyes stopped glowing, and they both turned back to chest nut brown. Aiona blinked and looked around herself she noticed that her other two sister's where standing a few feet away and Helen was in front of her still holding her face, then it hit her "OH-NO!" she said jumping to her feet. "Not again how could I let this happen!" she said she was greatly frustrated with herself; Helen grabbed her arm and turned Aiona to her when Aiona looked down at her. Helen was making hand signs and at a very fast pace finally when they ended, Aiona brought a hand to her face and covered her eyes. "Please tell me I did not break down again?" begging was in her voice, "Sorry sis but you did" said Luna. "How bad was it?" she asked, "Better than last time" said Ceres, "this time you hand more control…last time you made the whole forest shack the people in town thought they where having an earthquake." Said Ceres with a giggle, "Hera this isn't funny!" Luna snapped "You know how close Aio was with mom and dad! And you know that this is no joking matter but you always make it out to be, Why in the name of all man kind can't you for once in your life be serious about a serious situation?".

"It's my nature and if you can't accept me for who or what I am then you can take it and shove it, just like Lazar jockey!" Ceres said in retaliation. Luna opened her mouth to say something when "Enough! Hera you are a girl, there for that makes you have some form of class, and there for that makes you a lady. I want you to start acting like one that means no more name calling, no more bad language and NO MORE SASSY MOUTH! Do I make my self clear?" Aiona asked with authority that was too strong and to high for a teenager. "Yes ma'am" Ceres said down casting her eyes. "Good, and as for you" she said looking at Luna, "I know you are trying to help but don't make it out to be a fight between each other. You two are sister's and the last thing I need is for family turning on each other now…I want you two to kiss and make up…right now!" She said the last part forcefully when she saw their faces. Ceres and Luna looked at each other and then they hesitantly hugged one another, "I'm sorry" said Ceres first, "So am I" said Luna as their hug now was more meaningful. When they released they saw Aiona with a smile on her face, "Better, much better" she said happily.

Aiona then brought her eyes upon Helen and said "and as for you!" she said they all watched Helen down cast her eyes, and lower her head. "When Ceres says not to come near me when I am in that state you listen to her, for if I where to hurt you…" she said sliding a hand under her little sister's chin and lifting her face up to hers. "I couldn't and wouldn't forgive myself, for you and the girls are my greatest treasure and with out you three I would have nothing to live for." Helen brought her eyes to her oldest sister's and she had tears in them, "But I thank you for your help all them same Helen and Ceres" Aiona said with a sweet smile. Aiona whipped away Helen's tears with a single brush of her hand and said as she placed a kiss upon Helen's forehead "No more tears Helen darling at least…not for me, and the same thing goes for you too Mrs. Storm." Aiona said standing and pulling all of her sister's in to one big hug all of the girls giggled as they where being hugged be their older and beloved sister. They all turned to face the professor, Scott, Storm, and the good doctor, when Aiona said "I have enough when three cry for me I don't need four" she said with a kind smile to storm.

Storm whipped her eyes and said "Right", Aiona's eyes fell upon them all and she turned red a little and said "Sorry you had to see that emotional wreck side of my self but it is true…I was very attached to my parents and frankly…I don't know a person in this world that wouldn't be attached to their parents." The adults all had smiles on their faces and they had a good reason too, they had just witnessed the affection and love that they all have for one another, the respect, and trust that they share as a family and a whole. "That is quite alright" said Chariles as he watched them; "It is actually a good thing that this has happened so that way we can work on your weaknesses and point out your strengths" said Hanck. "To know what must be done and what already has" said Aiona as she looked at the adults that stood before her, she clicked her tongue at them all and said "you all are good aren't you?", "My dear you have no Idea" said Hanck as he chuckled. "I like them!" said Luna excitedly to her older sister. "Me too Selene, Me too" said Aiona, "So does that mean…that this is home now?" Ceres asked. Everyone looked at Aiona now, Aiona closed her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling and then opened her eyes again.

Pretending to mull it over, "What colors do you want for the new bedroom?" Aiona asked her sister's as she looked down at hem now. Her sister's smiled broadly and they all shouted "Yeay! We get to stay here! We get to live here!" they shouted till they all fell to the floor from jumping on Aiona who could not support all of their weight. The adults broke into laughter along with the children, 'I'm so happy that you have decided to stay with us' Chariles thought to Aiona. 'Well I'm doing this for them if I had a choice I would have declined your offer and went back to where I was before' she thought truthfully to the professor, 'Hmm? That is something we are going to have to discuss later, for now enjoy your happy feelings with your sister's and might I add you handled that situation quite well.' 'That is just what I do it's an every day life thing with me and them, and besides they're family I don't want them fighting they need each other. Not anger, not sadness, and not war for what would fighting solve and what would it bring? Nothing but more pain that does not need to be there.' 'Rightly put, I like you way of thinking' Chariles thought smiling at her, 'your not so bad yourself Chariles' she thought winking at him physically. The professor let out a physically chuckle before he turned to Storm he instructed her to give the girls a room and let them sleep for the remainder of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Time passes when you are being distracted

It has been a month now since Aiona and her sister's where found, they have become more trusting and Ceres has become better at not always being such a pain in Scott's ass. "Hera! Get back here!" Scott shouted, well I did say not always, "You have to catch me Scott!" Ceres called out to him. "Why must you always be so difficult?" he asked while chasing after her, "It's because I think its fun and the fact that you get up set is even funnier!" she said laughing. Scott just smirked to himself and continued to chase after her, after about a half an hour worth of chasing Ceres came to a halt and turned to see if Scott was still chasing her but when she turned around. She was smashed with a muscular body and she gasped when she felt him pick her up, "Got yah" he said looking down at her with a grin. She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "No fair!" she said and she playfully hitting him on his head with her fist, Scott just laughs at her, and she giggled at him.

Scott carried her bride style back to the mansion and out of the woods where he had chased her; they walked in silence for a bit before Ceres began to hum a tone.

"The river flows form dawn till dusk and then it sleeps and is comma and peaceful once again, the rivers are my brother's, the earth is my sister, the sun is my father, and the moon is my mother. They all watch over man kind, human and mutants a like. For we are mother natures children, and we are no different we are all the same, we are all the same."

The tone ended when she felt Scott stop walking, "Where did you ever hear a song like that?" he asked looking at her curiously. Ceres smiled "From Aiona of course! She sings it to use before we all go to sleep" she said in a matter of fact tone, "Really? I have never heard her sing that before, in fact I have never heard Aio sing" he said truthfully. "Do you want too?" Ceres asked, he looked down at her "Why? Is she singing right now?" he asked.

Ceres nodded her head and jumped from Scott's arms "This way Scott hurry!" she said taking his hand and pulling him along. "Alright!" he said chuckling at her sudden burst of energy, she lead him to the back of the mansion in and they snuck around to a small section of the garden. There benches of stone where placed so that way people could sit and have some for of peace and privacy, Scot had been back here many of times with his wife Doctor Gean Grey. Ceres made him get down on his knees and hid along the bush while she did the same, she then became invisible and touched Scotts shoulder and he became invisible too. "Where is she?" he whispered to her, "Over there" she whispered and pointed to her sister sitting on a stone bench humming to herself.

"The night is young and so am I, I wish to be set free so I to can enjoy the night. I want to walk under the moon light and dance the night away, let the light shine upon me. Let the night hold me, the moon is my mother so I'm not afraid to be out on my own, she loves me she watches over me. She is my savoir, when the sun breaks the dawn and it peek over the mountains. I know now that is time to go home and sleep the day away, for tomorrow night my mother will come again so I must for her return."

Scott listened to every word that she said he stood and took Ceres's hand and they both slowly walked away form the bush. When they where both far enough away and he knew that she could not hear them, he looked down at Ceres who had become uninvisable. "Well? What do you think of my sisters voice Scott?" Ceres asked, Scott smirked and said "It's very beautiful but…has she always sang songs so sad?" he asked her. "Yes and no" said Ceres "It just depends on what kind of mood she is in…be the sound of her voice and song I'd say she was feeling sad." "Why would that be?" he asked, "I don't know she was fine this morning" said Ceres with a shrug of her shoulders. Scott sighted and said "If it not you then it's her" he said rubbing his temples. "She only gets like this when a very big even is about to happed maybe…she has seen something that is making her think of our mother, and she had to let it out with out letting anyone know about how she was feeling so she did it through song, and was hiding in the garden to do it." "Maybe?" said Scott as he was thinking Ceres looked up at the sky through the tree at the sun and said "Scott? What time is it?", Scott pulled out a watch for his X-men suite and breathed out a cuss.

"I was supposed to meet the professor in his office ten minutes ago, if I leave now I could still catch him!" he said in a little bite of a rush. Scott looked down at Ceres who was looking up at him acceptingly, "If I leave you do you promise to go inside in the next ten minutes?" he asked. "Yes Scott I promise, no fingers crossed either" she said showing her hands, he narrowed his eyes and said "No toes?". "No toes" she said wiggling her toes inside her shoes. Scott smiled and said "Good I'll see you in a few" he said calling to her over his shoulder, Ceres smiled as she watched Scott leave. She then decided to go back and peek around the bush at her sister to see what was wrong with her but when she did the sight she saw nearly made her squeaky in surprise and almost give her position away.

~0.0~

Back at the mansion inside Professor Chariles Xavier's office Scott had made it in time for the important part of the meeting, they where talking about the new mutant arrivals that would be coming in the next five month's. "All we have to do is let the course of time take its flow we can't change what is going to happen except for when Magnido sends his henchman to try and take them. Scott, Storm that is where I need you two, you both will go get them" said Chariles to his ex-students. "Yes professor!" said Storm, "They aren't more kids like the Goddess four are they?" asked Scott wirily. "No the girl is nothing like Ceres, Scott I assure you on that…the adult male however?" he said, "His cooperation should be no problem if he is knocked out during the fight" said Chariles again. "Great!" Scott said with strong Sarcasm, "Scott!" scolded Storm. "What has gotten in to you?" she asked then she looked at his face and said "You where with Ceres again weren't you?" she said. "The little pain made me chase her all over the woods and then I had to carry her back, because I couldn't trust her to walk with out her running off!" he said sounding annoyed. The professor chuckled at him and said "seems to me Scott that you enjoy yourself, even if you don't want to admit it" he said between chuckles. Scott scrunched up his face at chariles's words but it turned in to a smirk when he knew it to be true, Storm chuckled herself and then sighted before saying "Scott you are hopeless, do you know that?". "I do now thank you Storm" he said with a chuckle of sarcasm, once the playing had past they began to talk about the Goddess four with a little more serious note.

Scott mentioned to them that Aiona was always in these series of happy moments and then in these series of sad moments, "I'm worried that she may be becoming depressed because of our way of life here. I've seen her interact with the other students, and adults here she seems fine but there is something under the surface that she seems to be hiding. She only ever lets it out when she is alone" said Scott as he watched a serious look come upon the professor's face, "Have you talked to the other girls or her sister's about this?" Chariles asked. "The only one that seems to notice it Ceres and she is the one that brought this to my attention in the first place" said Scott "Ceres told me that Aiona has been hiding, and the only way to let out her emotions with out triggering something or having someone find out she has been singing if off". "Singing?" said Storm as she tilted her head at Scott, "It has wonderful releasing powers it lets all of the stress that is inside of your body out, and releases your sadness like a running river" came Luna's voice.

They turned to her and Chariles smiled and beckoned her inside "Come in Selene" he said Selene skipped to the professor's desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He chuckled and said "What have you up to my dear?" he asked, "I was passing by and I heard you mention Aio so I...stopped to listen…I'm sorry I know ease dropping is wrong but I wanted you to know that I have noticed Aio's down in the dump moments too. She has also noticed that herself that she will be happy and then she won't be, I walked in on her in our bedroom and she looked close to tears…she told me not to tell anyone but…I'm worried about her!" Luna's voice cracked at the end. "Don't worry Selene we will keep an eye on her" said Chariles soothingly to the 13 year old girl, as he hugged her arms that where around his shoulders. "Scott, Storm! If Aiona does anything that you see that looks suspicious you must warn me, for if her emotions get out of control she could be a danger not only to herself, but to everyone here". "Yes Professor we understand" they both said and then turn to leave "Oh! Selene where did you see Aiona again when she was crying?" asked storm. "In our room yesterday" she said whipping away her tears.

"Did she tell you where she was going to be today?" Storm asked again, Luna thought about that for a minute and then said "No she never mentioned that to me or the other's either." "Scott you said you saw her not only but a few minutes ago where did you see her?" Storm asked him she sounded anxious to want to know. "I…" he opened his mouth to say something when his mind when blank, "I can't remember" he said looking at her with wide eyes. "She must have set her hiding place with a mid trap to trigger what ever shield she put up to eras the person's memories accept for the user" said Chariles as he explained it to them. "Very clever indeed" said the professor smiling to him self, "That is so like Aio to pull a stunt like that!" said Luna excitedly. "Hey Ceres! Have you seen Aiona?" Luna called to her second oldest sister who was walking pass the door, Ceres came in to the room and said "Hey guys did you finish with your important talk? And no I haven't seen her, Why is she in trouble?" Ceres asked worriedly. "No we just wanted to see her that is all" said Chariles reassuringly to Ceres whose fears went away at an instant of his words. "Yes we have finished our important meeting Ceres" said Scott, Ceres smile and said "Does that mean you can finish training with me?" she asked excitedly. "Of course!" said Scott, Ceres turned to the professor and Luna and said "Luna do you want to come and train with us?". Luna's face brightened and she said "Alright!" she hopped down from behind Chariles's chair and ran around the desk to stand beside her sister.

"See you later professor!" said Luna and she walked out of the room with Scott and Ceres. Storm however stayed, he looked at her with eyes that showed he was happy but worried as well. "There is something you're not telling them isn't there?" she said walking over to his desk and sitting upon it, he sighted before he answered her. "Do you remember what I said about the adult male coming here?" he said, Storm nodded, "The girl's are going to get a big shock and I'm afraid that his is going to be even worse" he said leaning back into his wheel chair. Storm looked confused "Professor what are you trying to say?" she said looking down at him, "I'm saying that the man who is coming is the same man that the girls though to be dead for many of years" he said looking Storm right in the eyes. Storm eyes widened and she hopped off the desk and said "you mean the girls…" she said trailing off when she saw him nod his head to her response. Her hand came to her chest and laid upon her heart and she said 'they are going to be so happy, but I fear that they may be angry more than anything' Storm though taking her hand from her heart and bring it up to her temple and sighting.

"I have seen first hand on what all their anger is like accept for Helen…you couldn't make that girl mad even if you punched her in the face" Storm said. "That I would have to agree on nothing could ever make that little girl mad, I think with all the sheltering from Aiona and the others she as never experienced any real emotion except for fear" said Chariles. "Hmm, what are you going to do?" she asked, "I can do nothing but wait for our time to run out and when it has…face the consequences that come with it because I never planed ahead for them like I should have." The professor looked exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically, "would you like me to help you to your room?" Storm asked. Chariles looked up at her and smiled a tired smile and said "No that is alright go ahead and have the children continue on with their classes, I could see that Ceres was desperately trying to skip her next class by training with Scott" he said with a chuckle. Storm groaned "I absolutely hate it when she uses her persuasive power on people and for some reason Scott falls for it every time!" said Storm with a huff as she left Chariles office. Chariles chuckled as he watched her leave and then the began focusing on a mental image of Aiona to see what she was up too, but every time he tried he couldn't get through, all he got was a fuzzy image of her smiling brightly and happily.

He could hear her voice and she was talking with such enthusiasm that she was practically bubbling with happiness. He couldn't see what or who was around her to make her like this but who ever it was he was very grateful to them for making her so happy, he saw something coming towards her and she reached out for it. That however he never got to find out for what ever mental shields she had put up pushed him out completely, Chariles sat there for a few minutes thinking on who or what could have change Aiona's attitude so quickly. Who ever it was he would find out soon enough for Aiona could not keep things hidden for very long for him, they found this out when he successfully pushed down a few of her barriers. Only but a day ago and saw some very disturbing images that he could not even share with Storm, and Scott when they asked what he had saw he told them is was nothing and that they would know in due time.

Chariles Xavier used his controls on his chair and rolled himself out of his office and down the hall to his room where there he would and could have peace long enough for him to take a mental nap form all of the mind work that he had done. 'these children are by far the hardest to crack whatever happen to them I wish I could have been there to help them in their greatest of needs, but alas it looks like I'll have to do what I can from this point of the future and present' he thought to his self as he wheeled himself in to his room and would not emerge till dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The approach of father time

Time has caught up with the girls 2 months have past and the girls have become more open with their powers, and learning to control them. Aiona learned that her mind reading abilities also go as far as mind control; she works hard every day with the professor doing mind exercises, and mental training. The professor even got her to bring down a few mind briars that held unwanted memories, with this she seems to be improving in mood physical, mental and emotional. They also learned that Aiona has part wolf in her this would explain her leadership and over protectiveness of her sisters, this also explains her connection with animal and her ability to understand them. This explain why all the girls had this trait, they all had an animal in them, Ceres was part cheetah this would explain her aggressive behavior, speed, sharp teeth when angry and claws. Luna is part fox, this explaining her ability with stealth, keen eyes sight and ability to hid in small spaces. Helen is part Fish giving her the advantage of holding her breath under water longer than a normal human or mutant, Ceres and Luna find it hard not to be jealous for they say that makes her part mermaid. Helen likes this very much for she loves mermaids, and other mythical creatures. The professor discovered that the girls all have a telepathic link to one another, but Aiona is the only one that can voice hers out and control people, with these new discoveries it makes them happy to know that they are opening up to everyone.

Aiona and the girls have even been interacting with the other students more often and have even been accepted by the other students, not just for their remarkable talents, but for their personalities and wanting to be friends with them. With the progress being made and the time they have spent with the girls, the adults and teachers, and even the professor have become attached to them. So has someone else, Henry or Hack the girls now call him have been spending time with Hanck McCoy when ever he comes around. His visits are quiet often now, and the time he spends with them is greater then what he spend with the professor and people seem to be noticing.

Hanck and Chariles walk down the hall leaving from a class room that they had visited, and where now heading to the Professors office. "Have you heard anything on Magneto?" Chariles asked as he stared straight ahead, while rolling down the hall in his chair. "Yes we have but very little in known on his whereabouts and what his plans are for now" said Hanck staring ahead as he walked. "So you don't know…and by your tension dear friends you wish for me to tell you", "would you?" Hanck asked knowing very well that the professor would never; he always wanted them to do things on their own, to learn how people work. "You know as well as I, that if I knew I wouldn't tell, so basically you know my answer" the professor looked up to Hanck, he watched the blue beast that used to be his student look down at him and smile his pearl white toothy smile and a chuckle before they turned the corner of the door to enter Chariles office.

Chariles stopped in the door way and looked at his desk Hanck doing the same, there in the professors spot sat Aiona. Her head was down but she sensed their presents, her head came up as they got closer. When she made eye contact with the professor she broke in to a browed smile, "Good evening professor, Dr. McCoy!" she said cheerfully. "Good evening Aiona dear" said Hanck, "Good evening Aio, may I ask what you are doing here all by yourself and what you are working on?" they watched her smile. "I came here to get away every where seemed to be full in the school so I decided to go where no one goes unless you are here, and I was right no one has come around except for you two. You asked what I'm working on well after classes we watched a movie and I think it to be my favorite of all time", she said revealing to them what she had been working on. It was a beautifully, very detailed, drawling of the two Disney main character's in Beauty and the Beast. It was Prince Adam in Beast form and Belle in her Ball gowned; the picture was of them dancing from the scene in the movie. "This way the only place I know I could have a moment to myself to do this, the other girls where back at the dorm and there I never would have gotten this done" she said sounding a little exhausted. "This is excellent! Every detail from the movie scene is here" said Hanck looking at it and her in amazement, "only saw the movie once and yet you have this picture locked in your brain, why?" asked the professor curiously.

"Simple" she said "It's my favorite scene and here she truly learns to love him, and not see him as a beast but as a man. She found the man hidden beneath the mutant, that is how Storm put it" she said with a smile then looked up at them from the picture and saw them looking at her with eyes of approval to her words, and to why she liked it. "What?" she asked looking between the two, the one that worried her the most was Hanck he was looking at her as if he had never seen her before and the professor had eyes of praise. "A young girl like you able to read deeply in to a child store and see the real meaning" she looked at Chariles and scowled "your not suppose to be reading my mind professor, shame on you!" she playfully scolded. He chuckled at her and said "I love the drawling Aio it's absolutely gorges" she smiled and a light blush came to her cheeks and she said "Thanks". "Have you ever thought about making this a profession?" Chariles asked, "Yes and no" she said sounding a little sad. "I never went to a proper school…I never…even as a child, I haven't had the proper training for this, and the world with its problem with mutants…" she trailed off with a sight. "I don't see myself going to school for a talent that comes so normally to me if the people there don't see it the way you and I do. But see it as a Mutation a bad gene, and not a normal one that any human could have" she said looking at the picture and not them.

'It's not a bad talent Aio' the professor thought to her, she just shook her head and said aloud "I don't even know why I worry about the Human community so…it's not like I have family that were Humans both of mine and the girls parents where Mutants" she sighted. "Well don't worry what others may think about your art work Aio, if they can't see the beauty then they are truly blind" said Hanck, she looked to them both and said "thank you, this coming from the both of you…it means more than you know" she said with a smile. Then it turned in to a frown "Oh no! No!" she said standing and grabbing her bag, and other school stuff. "What's the matter?" asked Chariles, "Ceres and another girl are having a confrontation…I knew I shouldn't have left the girls, only…I can never get a moment to myself with out Her getting into some form of trouble!" she said with a slight growl in her voice. She quickly walked around the desk, and over to a window and through it open "Sorry Chariles but I need to leave this way the quickest way possible for me to get to them would be from here" she said. Aiona watched him nodded in understanding they quickly walked to the window when she jumped, and they watched her fall. When she neared the ground they watched her tensely, Aiona began to spin like a Cyclone and a small tornado formed around her body slowing down her fall. When she landed on the ground safely she looked back up to them and smiled, before taking off in a blinding speed that if you blinked you would miss her. "Did you know she could do that?" asked Hanck when Aiona was out of sight, "No, this is a new one for me too" said Chariles.

"So…she can control wind, well if she has an element power I'm sure the others do" said Storm as she stood in the front of the professor's desk. She was called here because of Aiona's sudden new power reveal, Wind was part of the weather, and if anyone knew weather it was storm and she would be Aio's new teacher for power training. "Alright then, well if I have a new student, then I guess I better get the training under way ready for Aio" she was about to tell the professor she was leaving when she saw a look on his face. "What is it?" she asked, he looked up to meet her eyes "you have something you want to tell me or ask me don't you?" he smiled a weak smile. "How did you know?" he asked "I'm not physic but I know that look…there is more to Aio's visit here then just her power reveal isn't there?" he looked thoughtfully at her and said. "You have an amazing gift for being able to read a person faces Storm, it's about Aiona and her memories, and how vivid they can be" he said letting out a physical sight. As he placed his hands to his temples and rubbed them with his fingers, "I'm telling you that you are working to hard, and you are working the girls to hard…it's time to take a break" said Storm more telling than stating.

"I'm not going to ask you for you probable won't tell me anyway, but…I need to know, where they…bad?" Storm asked. The professor nodded and said "They where past memories and they where about were they came from, and how they came to be homeless" he said. She nodded and said "you don't have to tell me anymore, I can tell just by your face that it was bad" she said sounding even more sad. "Do you remember me telling you about the girls parents?" he asked, she nodded, "Well my suspicions where more then right they where dead on. The girl's Mother is dead and the Mutant male that is coming here is indeed their Father" he watched her sad face lift a little. "So they do have a relative? That's good and he is a Mutant, then he should have no problem excepting them as his children" she said, Chariles watched her. There was more to it but he could tell her that there was more tied in, so much deeper then what Storm thought there to be. So much heart ache so much betrayal that if he where to tell her everything that she might just slip into a comma of depression. He and the girls where lucky that they hadn't themselves fallen into such a state that they couldn't get out, but it's all how you train the mind and how you handle your emotions. "Later professor I have to get down to dinner before it's all gone…which reminds me, Have you seen Hanck? He is supposed to be staying for dinner" she said. "I believe he is with the children, and when I mean by children I mean the Goddess four" he said with a smirk. Storm smirked and said "He has been spending an awful lot of time with them hasn't he?", "I believe that there is more than a friendship between him and the girls they seem to have gotten quiet attached to him, and he them" said Chariles with a knowing gleam in his eye.

Chariles smiled and said "I'll be down soon", "Right" storm said as she walked out of the room and turned the corner to head for the stairwell. Chariles smile faded, he reached down and pulled out a drawer from his desk and inside he pulled out Aiona's drawling book. He placed it on his desk and just looked at it, how could one little girl have such a vivid memory, even after all these years, and how could he not see if before. He said the same thing to Hanck when he was still here standing beside him "How could I haven't seen it before these accident happened over 15 years ago, this was around the time I got Scott and Storm as my first students" said Chariles. Hanck only looked at the drawings, dead bodies every where, buildings destroyed, stone, cement ripped out of the ground to lay in shambles. The girls sitting beside their dead mothers body crying for she wasn't coming back, their father standing watching and then leaving. Aiona chasing him and being lashed out at, blood running down her arm as his metal claws cut her and the wounds not healing properly and leaving her with three claw marks on her left arm. Seeing these gave the professor a full range of what they had been through, and he learning that Aiona only drawled what really touched her. For the rest of the pages where of the disaster and the only two that gave them hope was the one of her parents together with them and the one of the Human Beauty and the Mutant Beast. "Her heart is changing" said the professor, "Yes but not fast enough" said Hanck a little sidetracked.

"We don't want it changing to fast for it could cause more damage than good" said Chariles, "fine but…why would she lie?" Hanck asked. "We do not fully have her trust is this what she is trying to tell us?" he asked again, the professor shook his head and said "No, she trusts us; why else would she leave her book behind. This was no accident we where meant to see it, to interpret it. She couldn't tell us because it is too painful to tell, so she showed us, and she shows us that we are helping her and the girls to improve" said Chariles. "Henry we may have more to the puzzle that we are trying to solve" said the professor to Hanck, The flesh back ended. Chariles was flipping through the book again and noticed a man standing not to far away from the ruble that the girls where sitting next to with their mother. He looked like their father but he seemed much older, as Chariles placed his hand on the drawn picture of the man, he had a flashed vision and he heard a whisper. "Uncle!" said Chariles, so there was more that one relative alive and it seemed their father has an older brother.

PLEASE REVIWE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THX TO THOSE THAT HAVE ADDED ME AS THEIR FAVORIETS. :D 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: The time has come to meet the family

"8 months!" said Aiona as she looked at Chariles; he had invited the girls on a walk with him around the school. "I can't believe it's been 8 month when it only feels like…" Aiona tried to come up with a decent number, "2?" asked Luna, Chariles chuckled. "Yes, I guess time does tend to do that sneak up on you when you least expect it" Chariles said sounding as if he was stating the obvious. "It's almost been a year just four more months and we can finally say we have had a permanent home" said Aiona, the girls smiled at her as the walked with the professor. "Aio there is something I need to talk to you girls about and it involves you drawing's Aio" Aiona stopped dead in her tracks, and so did the girls and the professor. "Aio?" asked Luna; "Ceres take the girls back to the house!" said Aiona with a twang of anger in her voice. "But why we just—", "Do as I say!" her tone did not change. The girls stared at her with wide eyes, Helen tugged at Luna's sleeve and Luna did the same to Ceres. "Ceres we better go…I don't think Aio is playing" Luna said sounding fearful, Ceres looked at her older sister, her arms where folded across her chest. Her eyes and face where filled with anger, and she stood as stiff as a board, glaring at the professor.

"Yeah…alright" she said with a sight, Ceres took Luna's and Helen's hand and began walking back to the school, when they did reach the school they saw professor and student still having a glaring death match. 'Aiona don't close me out' Chariles thought to her, 'why shouldn't I, you deliberately did that, and you know that if you want to talk to me about something like this that we do it alone with the girls not around!' she thought angrily to him. 'Forgive me, I thought you told them', 'why would I tell the girls that I can still vividly see the death of our parents and the destruction of our home right behind my eyelids, and that I still dream about it! That is insane and ridiculous!' she shouted in her mind. 'Your father isn't dead Aiona he is alive' he thought to her, She looked at him and said aloud "that's impossible uncle told us that he…". "Your uncle told you and your sisters wrong, that is if he did tell your sisters, he is alive but he has a…problem" said Chariles. "What do you mean?" she asked looking at him in a horror stricken face at the news, "that 15 years ago when your mother died, your father was shout, twice to be exact. The bullets where laced with a special mixture, and made with a special metal. The Metal that his claws or blades are made out of, is what the bullets where made of, he was shout twice in the head, and they took away his memory. Aiona…the reason you uncle told you that he was dead, the reason your father lashed out at you when he walked away from the disaster at Alkali Lake and did not look back at you and your sisters or your mother was because he had no memory of it all" said Chariles sounding very regrettable at saying these words.

"Aio, why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell us?" Chariles said pushing the issue, "Would you have believed me if I told you!" she said in a strained voice. "You and Scott, Storm, and Hanck never would have believed me or the girls, if we tried to explain what or who we where" she said turning away from him to continue walking. He of course followed, "Aiona how old are you really?" he asked. "Well of course you know by now who are father is, we don't age, that is one gene that we got from him. Are healing abilities from him, strength him, persuasion, are mother that was her ability" said Aiona. "Aio, you are not telling me what I want to know" said Chariles trying to get her to stop evading, he heard her sight mentally. "For you to know my and the girls ages you must know are full story" she said turning to look at him, he nodded to her so she would go on.

"My mother couldn't have children, and father wanted to have children, but father never knew that mother couldn't have kids. So she turned to our aunt Kaitlin to ask her what she should do, she is my mother sister, and yes she is alive but we don't know where she is. Aunt Kaitlin suggested she go to a man named striker, he being a scientist and could create mutants, mother thought that to be a great idea. The only problem was, striker knew my father they where old buddies my father used to do dirty work for him. He used to kill people if they needed to be and so did my uncle Vector, my fathers older brother" she looked at the professor and stopped to see if he was following he was and she was impressed. "Striker and my father go way back, as far as the most recent work the humans have had, well my father was tiered of the killing but my uncle…never he wanted to stay. Father left looking for a better live and that is how he met my mother, Well mother like I said before, went to Striker for help. He was more that happy to, but when he found out that she was fathers wife he took the situation for granted. He took Aunt Kaitlin and told mother that if she ever wanted us and her sister again that she would do what ever he said, mother agreed the only thing that she needed to give them now was fathers DNA, for she had already given them hers."

"The bad part about this with us being created…we where born as test tube babies. Striker had already made a successful multi talent Mutant and us…we where only another project for him to test on. I was the first, I came out just like they wanted me too, giving me all the powers of the Mutants that they had captured Even Aunt Kaitlin's, and uncle Vector's. We all have Aunt Kaitlin's mind abilities, and I have uncle Vector's wolf abilities. Well I was perfect just what they wanted, but mother wanted to have two girls, so that is when they made Ceres. She was perfect for mother but she was not for Striker, they wanted to get rid of her because her aging cut short. I stopped at 17 like they wanted, but Ceres's stopped at 15. She will not grow to be any older she will remain like that for the rest of her life that same goes for Luna and Helen" she stopped and turned her head away from the professor, "Striker figured that the premature aging halt was just a glitch so he tried to fix it. But that never happened it just got worst when they created Luna, then Helen happened…she was the one that they really didn't like" she said with venom in her voice. "They wanted to destroy her but mother and I wouldn't let them…after all they where her and fathers children and mother didn't want her children to be erased because they where not perfect. When mother found out that Helen was deaf she nearly broke into tears but I told mom that I could help her learn to talk so I learn sign language and taught Helen so speak. Mother was a Mutant but she hid it well she was a school teacher, so she had to learn sign language for students with Helen's disability. When mother learned of my work with her she was so thrilled for Striker found out that Helen was deaf he flipped his lid and was going to take Helen away from us."

"I had never seen a man more angry, but happy at the same time when he learned of my work with Helen. He was angry for he could not have his way to make Helen disappear, but he was happy because he was impressed by my skills at learning so quickly, and protecting, and wanting my kind to survive. He called me his replacement child, for his son was a mutant but he wasn't the kind of mutant that he wanted. I knew that was a lie but I wasn't going to digging around in a mans mind that had the audacity to even have the idea to kill a child!" she said clenching her hands in to fists. "The aging process worsened…we where supposed to be five not four, we where suppose to have a…baby brother if he where born with us he would have been nine when he stopped aging!" her voiced cracked. "But Striker he…" tears began to flow down her face, "He took my baby brother from us…he…" she buried her face in her hands and slowly sank to her knees. Sobs escaped her as she tried to control her emotions, Chariles moved closer to her and when he was closed enough he wrapped his arm. He pulled her up and placed her head on his chest and just held her there as she cried, she turned her face to his chest and let shaky sobs leave her.

"Professor…please I don't want to…talk anymore" she said her words coming out in sobs, "you may find me cruel but I need to know if I'm to help you completely" he said with understanding he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. 'Father never got suspicious for he loved us all, mom just told dad that a mutant child needed a home, she never told him that we where really his. Not till it was too late, Striker came for dad, and mom. He took us from them and held us hostage; he put us in a special room that suppressed all of our powers. Mom and dad they came and got us but dad wasn't talking to mom and he couldn't even look at us, that's when I knew that she told him. I tried to make things better but Striker got there right when I had mom and dad apologizing. Striker shout mom in front of us all, dad when for Striker and Uncle Victor he killed the Mutant that they perfected before us. I never knew that dad lost his memory I thought he just went mad from mom's death, and later on kill himself. But he never even knew mom died he never even knew that we existed and that we still needed him' she thought the rest of her story she couldn't speak. 'Well now that you know all that there is then I guess I have to answer your question, well lets star with the youngest for she is well…young' she thought be for looking up in to his brown eyes.

'Helen is 26, Luna is 28, Ceres is 30, and I'm 32' she thought a fresh set of tears rolling down her face, Chariles smiled at her and said to her mentally. 'There is no need to be ashamed of your age, and do not be ashamed of your family or yourself Aiona. What happened to you was not your fault, nor was it any of your families, we my not be able to change the past. But we can change the future' he though to her, then he said aloud "what if I was to tell you that your father is on his way here right now, Storm and Scott are bringing him along with another mutant girl that I know you will like very much, and she will make a great friend." Aiona stared at him in shock, 'father! Coming here?' she shouted inside her head, "No!" she said standing. "The girls how will they take this, I don't even know how I'm going to handle this when he does get here!" she said freaking out and she began pacing, "Aiona listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen I promise you!" said Chariles in a firm reassuring voice. "That's not the only problem…we where the last things he saw at the lake! If we where to magically show up at where he is, he is going to have questions, and the answers my not all be that helpful, they will just sound ridiculous!" she said flipping out. Chariles watched her pace back and fourth, he began to question if telling her was a good idea, then she stopped. "The girls" she said then turned and started running toured the school, "I have to tell the girls!" she called out to him as she high tailed it even faster. "I hope my judgment was right on this" he said to himself aloud and he, himself started rolling towered the school.

Aiona dashed inside and high tailed it to her room speeding through the hallways, she bumped into someone and turned to see who when she stopped to apologize. "I'm sorry Dr. Grey…I didn't mean to" Aiona still said in tears, "Aio? What on earth is the matter? What happened?" Dr. Gean Grey asked. "He's coming!" she said in a strained voice, "Who?" Gean asked. "Father his is on his way, I have to tell the girls…before he arrives!" she said and she took off to her room. "AIO! AIONA!" Gean called out to her student, patient, and friend, she was going to go after her when a voice stopped her. She turned around to find the Professor rolling up to her, "I'm afraid talking to her won't do any good and talking to the others won't be good either" he said stopped at her side. "What did you tell her?" Gean asked looking baffled, "Gean I'm sure Scott has told you that the girls father is alive?" he said looking at her. She nodded, "Well he is on his way here after a 15 year separation…the family is finally going to meet" he said his attention turning to the sound of a rolling jet finally coming in for a landing.

Aiona sat on the bed holding three crying girls she , herself stopped crying once she walked in, for she had to be strong for them and only them. Luna looked up at her and said "so that was why you wanted us to go inside…the professor was telling you…about dad." Aiona nodded, Luna laid her head back down and on her sister chest, and muffled a sob. Ceres then looked up and said "After all these years of thinking he was dead…when he has been alive this whole time, why would uncle Victor lie to us?" she asked looking to her sisters brown eyes for repeating words. "He doesn't remember us Hera, the disaster 15 years ago took away his memory, he doesn't even remember mothers death" said Aiona as she stroked her sisters cheek. Ceres never put her head back down she stayed sitting up, Helen said nothing she just buried herself deeper in to Aiona's chest and shook with sobs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door it made all the girls jump and scream, the door flung open and Gean and Storm stood in the door way. The two women saw the girls huddled together on the bed, they walked in and said "are you alright?" they asked together.

They watched the girls tell out breaths of relief; "We're ok…now" said Ceres as the two women crossed the room to them and sat on the bed with them. Luna crawled over to Storm to be held by her, Storm took Luna in her arms and held her close; Ceres did the same thing as she crawled over to Gean, and Gean taking her in her arms. Ceres liked Gean very much, and was thrilled when she found out that Scott was married to her, this made Scott's annoyance level for Ceres drop many of point and his points for liking her go up meagerly. That and the fact that his wife was practically in love with Ceres, the moment the two saw each other it was like a mother finding her long lost daughter. Aiona was now seeing what the professor meant when everyone was beginning to bond with them, the girls really did love it here, and the people here loved them even more. Storm looked at Aiona and said "Are you alright? I know what the girls say but you can't fool me Aio" storm said watching her student. Aiona turned from them on to her side and pulled Helen in closer to her and she said "Forget it! I know why you are here, I don't have to read your minds to know that the professor wants me there" she said.

Aiona heard Gean sight "I knew you where going to say that, so we brought you someone that we thought might change your mind". Aiona looked up for something in a large blue navy suite caught her eye, she sat up right Helen following and turning around to see who it was. "Hanck? What are you…?" Aiona cut herself short when she saw the pointed look that Hanck was giving her, Oh, no! Please, no!" she said in a harassed strained voice as she watched him walk up to the bed, tears where now rolling down her face. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you are going to see the professor!" he said with a noted knot of authority in his voice. They all watched as Aiona scooted a little farther away, "Please don't make me do this I don't want to see him!" she said the tears coming faster. The girls watched as Aiona broke down in front of them "Aio?" said Ceres and Luna together shocked, they all watched as her right hand came up to her upper left arm and hugged it to herself as if it where injured.

They all watched as Hanck pried Aiona's hand from her arm, and grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the bed and tordes him. "No!" Aiona said struggling, she had no strength to fight, and she couldn't find it in herself to kick Hanck or even try to free herself. Aiona just let him pull her off the bed and stand her to her feet, she looked like she was going to collapse but Hanck had a good grip on her arms. "Now see here, what are you a child or a woman?" he asked sounding annoyed but genital, "You don't understand" Aiona said with a whimper. "Like hell I don't!" Hanck said with a growl, at these words Aiona raised her tear stained face to his, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. "Chariles has told me everything, and when I say everything I mean everything, he has told Storm, Gean, Scott, and he has told you father. You father is asking for you not only the Professor, he wants to see you he has every right to, and he is trying to remember his past he is trying to remember you all" Hanck said taking Aiona by surprise. "Now, I want you to act like the woman I know you are and not the child I see before me, do I make myself clear?" he asked her. She nodded her head slowly, she looked at this man before her this was not Hanck McCoy but his X-man voice taking over it was his Beast, and it scared her but also thrilled her.

Aiona lowered her eyes and said "what ever you say Hanck" she bowed her head a little, but it was brought right back up to meet his blue eyes again and to feel his warm hand brush away her tears. A small smile creased her mouth as she lean in to his touch, she felt safe when she was with Hanck, and she didn't want this feeling she had when she was with him to ever go away. Aiona eyes opened when she heard giggling, she turned to see her sisters watching her along with Storm and Gean who looked to be in a little bit of a shock. Aiona turned a brilliant scarlet, and Hanck cleared his throat when he let go of Aiona and let her step aside so she could walk out the door. "Come on girl!" Aiona called form out side the door, the three girls giggled as they walked by Hanck and gave him looks of approval. When the girls where outside the door Gean and Storm stood and the first to talk was Gean "Henry, when?" she asked, Storm still looked dumb struck, "Later" he said "But don't expect to get all the answers" he said and ending it there by walking out of the room and leaving the two women there. "Wait till Chariles hears about this!" said Storm happily, they too soon followed, and when they all walked down the hall they could see the protectiveness he had over Aiona and all the girls.

"Where are they?" asked an agitated male voice as he placed the floor, "Comma down Logan they will be here soon after all the school is quiet large and it could take sometime" said the professor. Logan then looked up, because he felt someone constantly staring at him when he saw who it was he growled "Mind not staring at Cyclops your making me a little pissed off!" he growled threateningly. Scott smirked as he down casted his eyes, He heard Logan growl again "What my I ask is so funny?" Scott shook his head. Then said "Now I see where one of your daughters gets her attitude from", Scott was expecting anger to come from him but he just looked at Scott and said "really?", Scott nodded. Logan fists clenched and re-clenched then he began pacing the floor again, but only to stop at the sound of approaching foot steps. Logan's hands dropped completely when he saw who his daughter's where "You? The girls from the Alkali Lake disaster…you're my girls?" he said sounding in disbelieve. He saw Aiona and he said "You're the one that tried to stop me but I…" he clenched his fists, then raised them to his face and looked at his hands. His hands fell back down to his sides and he said "I'm so sorry girls if I had known…I wouldn't have left you all there" he said sounding with regret, "It's alright Logan you couldn't have known not after what Striker did to you…and us" said Aiona.

"Aio, you felt him out right? Can we…?" Ceres asked, Aiona looked at the three and said "Go ahead he's alright he won't hurt you" Aiona said. Everyone watched as the girl timidly stepped away form Aiona and started walking to their father once they felt him out Ceres charged after him, and jumped into his open and waiting arms. "Oh, daddy I missed you so much!" she said crying into his shoulder, then Luna followed with a "Daddy, Daddy!" she cried. She took his other shoulder and buried her face in to it and she was held closely, "my little girls" Logan said, he began to cry for memories of them started to slowly come back. "Helen?" he said a little awkwardly, "which one of you is Helen?" the girls picked up their heads and turned to their older sister. Aiona had been holding her even when they entered the room, Aiona put Helen down with ease and said "go ahead" when Helen refused to be let go of. Helen used her link to her sister and said 'no I don't want to he scares me!' she said, "Helen please…not for my sack or his, but for the girls…please for the girls!" Aiona begged her younger sister.

Finally after a minute or two worth of fighting Helen finally gave in and went to her father, she kept looking back at Aiona every time she got closer, but once she was in his arms. Helen melted and snuggled up to him, she breathed him in and said through their link 'this is dad'. The only one left was Aiona, "come Aio it's your turn" said Luna, "He my have changed a little but he is still dad" said Ceres. They watched as Aiona's right hand came to her left upper arm she stood there and shifted on her feet, then looked at everyone in the room, her eyes looked to all the other Adults. "I…I'm sorry…I can't" she said backing away and then running out the door "Aio!" the girl shouted after her as she took off, 'why would daddy hurt me?' she though inside of her head as she took off to head outside. 'I didn't mean too' came the sound of her father's voice in her head, 'thanks a lot professor this is all I need…HIM in my head!' she growled making it outside. 'Please Aiona If I had known who you where I never would have lashed out at you…I never meant to hurt you', Aiona stopped just a few feet away from the school. When she stopped she started to have a fight with in herself, 'go back!' her inner self said, 'No! What good will it bring the girls have him now' she said in a voice that sounded broken.

That is when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug, Aiona froze, she wasn't expecting this. She wanted to struggle, to break free, to run because all of her instincts where telling her to do so, but she didn't. Her body refused to move, she just stood there letting her father hug her. "Don't run out on me kido…for I never meant to with you, and the girls" she heard him say as his head layed in the crook of her neck. Aiona's hands came up to her fathers, she pulled his grip around her titer, and she hugged his arms. Silent tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes and thought 'don't tell me go dad, never again let go!', the professor from inside of his office smiled as he watched through Logan's mind to see Aiona. "Well it seems that Logan has successfully stopped Aiona from leaving and it also seems that Aiona is willing to give Logan a chance" he said sounding relived. All of the Adults seemed to let out a relief of a sight, the girls smiled ear to ear before they scrambled out the room to join Aiona and their father outside.

"Great…so now that they are together? What will happen now?" asked Scott, "Well I gave you a recap on all that has happened, and you all know about the girls and their…previous reviling. So all we have to do now is see how well they fair with him here, and to let time take its course" said Chariles, he instructed Gean to give Logan a room far enough from the girls but not too far. Then to have Scott finish the tour of the place, by that time it would be dinner and Chariles wanted to have a talk with them all openly.

PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR YOU DO. STILL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, TILL NEXT TIME ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: Secrets and Realization

The rest of the day pasted with the girls or at least the younger three talking to their father, soon it was time for dinner and they would be eating not with the other students but in a conference room a few halls away from the dinning room. Everyone met up there Scott, Storm, Gean, the professor, Hanck and the girls, and of course Logan. The younger girls sat with their father, while Aiona sat at the professors' left hand and Scott at his right. Next to Aiona, Hanck sat looking at her every now and then, she wasn't talking she just kept pushing her food around her plat and everyone was noticing her sudden change in mood. Aiona sighted "If you all don't stop staring at me I might just burst into flames" she said lifting her eyes to them all, "Can we help it if we worry about you?" said Ceres. "Well you don't have to" she said "It's not like I'm dying", there was a clatter of silverware and all their heads turned to see Helen glairing at Aiona. Aiona just rolled her eyes and said as she stood "I'm going, the tension at this table is too great for me and I'm exhausted" she was about to excuse herself when the professor cut in.

"Aiona I was hopping you could stay, there is something I want to talk to you about" he said looking at her, she looked down at him and said "this can't wait till tomorrow?" she watched him shack his head no. She sighted and sat back down and said "so tell me Chariles what could possible be so important that its stopping me from getting sleep?" she asked sarcastically. Everyone stared at her in amazement, what was wrong with Aiona. The professor watched her and then said "I would like to know where it is that you go when you are like this?" he stated pointing out her attitude; she just narrowed her eyes and said "I don't see that to be any of your business!" Aiona said with a slight growl. Luna looked at her sister, her face was a little pail, her eyes a darker brown and her attitude was awful. "Sis?" asked Luna. Aiona looked at her sister with a bored expression, "Is it that time of the month?" Luna asked not sounding embarrassed at all, everyone at the table, except her sisters, seemed to have choked on something. "Luna!" said Ceres warningly, "What? Look at her! She looks like she could fall over at any minute!" Luna said defending herself she wasn't going to be scolded for telling the true.

Ceres looked to Aiona and said "Aio, what moon is it?" Aiona just looked at her sister with a look of 'do you really think I know', Ceres sighted she stood and walked around the table to Aiona. Everyone was watching, "Ceres what seems to be the problem?' asked Scott when he and the rest got their voices back. Ceres searched Aiona's pockets and found what she was looking for "Ah! It's a full moon tonight Selene" Ceres said with her eyebrows knitted together, she put her sisters little black book back into her pocket. "Lovely!" said Luna sounding dreadfully unhappy, "Well excuse me for being a wolf!" Aiona said with an irritated growl before she put her head down on her arms that were folded in front of her. "We aren't blaming you for being what you are sis, we are just as worried as you" said Ceres rubbing her sisters back in small genital circles. Luna looked around the table and saw confused and concerned faces all looking at Aiona. "Aiona, as you know is part wolf, and when the full moon comes…well let's just say it makes her not herself, it makes her very emotional" said Luna clearing it up for them all.

Everyone now seemed to understand, "Is this why you always hide?" asked Storm who had come over to help Ceres rub circles on her sisters back. Aiona lifted her head and looked at them all with a sad expression, they heard her sniff and take in a shaky breath. "Yes and no" she said "the other times I was just so sad and depressed I didn't know why, others were because of this" Aiona berried her face back into her arms and tell out a whimper. "It not as bad with her as it is with other's that have the animal wolf mutation, others transform and can't change back, and others like Aio don't change if they only have half the mutation. They just get really emotional and sometimes achy" said Ceres giving them a science lesson. Hanck watched the three women next to him; he could feel them worry for Aiona, and Aiona's for herself. "I need to go outside for air" said Aiona now standing again, she turned to Logan and said "Come with me?" she was asking but she sounded more like begging.

They all looked at her in shock, after her and Logan's incident outside she had been trying to get away from him, now she wanted Logan to go with her. Logan stood, they both walked form the table and to the door there, she leaned on him for support and he gave it to her. "Are you sure you want to be walking?" asked Logan, "look" she said weakly "If you are going to be asking annoying questions about this then you can stay and I'll have Hanck take me" she said looking up at him with dark chocolate brown eyes. He just smirked at her and said "okay what ever you say", they walked out of the dinning room together and headed to the nearest exit. "I don't get it?" said Scott when he knew the two where out of ear shout, she spent all that time and effort trying to get away from Logan…now she wants to be near him?", "I told you Summers that it makes her emotional…and with her change of emotions also changes her way of thinking!" said Ceres sounding annoyed at his slowness. Helen tugged on the sleeve of Luna's shirt "What is it Ell?" asked Luna, she watched as Helen made fast hand signs. "What is she saying…I can't get the signs?" said Ceres from the other side of the table, "She says…Aio wants to make good with dad, but she doesn't know how…so Aio is taking advantage of herself weakness to talk with him for us, and herself. Apparently she and dad had a good relationship but when…Helen slow down, I can't keep up!" they watched Helen slow down and take a breath, then begin again.

"When dad found out that Uncle Victor's Mutant genes where put into Aio, he…he began to distance his self from her. Dad and Uncle Victor never got along after dad left Striker" said Luna finishing her translations for Helen, "So…is that why she didn't want to get close to dad? For if he remembered he would… push her away again" Ceres said sounding sad for her older sister. "Oh, Aio, we had no idea she always made it seem that she was happy…" said Luna, Luna pulled Helen into a hug and turned to Ceres, just as Ceres said "For us, and mom". The professor now understood for her refusals to talk and for wanting the girls around most of the time, Storm watched him and said "finally, we all now understand and the real hardships that Aiona has put upon herself". "Well maybe some of her worries will be lifted once she finds that perfect someone to love her" said Gean, putting her hand into Scott's and then looking to Hanck. He looked at her with a face that said 'I have no idea what you are talking about', she smiled at him and said "tell them what I saw Hanck or I will!" she said in a girly voice that sounded thrilled for her friend. Storm looked at Hanck and said "OH! I can't believe I almost forgot, tell them Hanck, go on!" she said sounding giddy too. "Henry what on earth are they talking about?" asked Chariles looking confused, Hanck cleared his throat and said "Chariles, I have been seeing…Aiona ever the day she has arrived here. That is why I have been visiting so often, not just for new on the new arrivals and what not…but because of Aiona, and the girls." Hanck said looking Chariles right in the eyes and saying, Chariles did not looked shocked but he had a knowing smile on his face. "I knew there was more between you and the girls than just than a bond, but it seems your bond is to only one" Chariles said smiling.

Hanck looked relieved that he got that out, but as he looked around the table, he nearly exploded into laughter. Ceres looked like she was a statue; Luna looked like a fish with her mouth hung open, and Helen stared wild-eyed. Scott looked like paper, Gean was smiling happily at her friend, and Storm looked shocked. "Since she got here" said Storm, "I only thought that you had something for her but it wasn't 8 months worth!" she said sounding more shocked then she had ever in her life. Hanck chuckled at the girls and said "well say something little ones", Ceres was the first to recover she looked at him and said "Have you snogged her?". Now it was Hanck's turn to look shocked and everyone else to laugh, Hanck recovered but a blushed had appeared upon his cheek. "No…I have to say I haven't" he said clearing his throat, Luna giggled "Now I see why Aio wanted to go walking with her, I never would have guessed that she likes you, I though you were only friends." The watched the blush leave his cheeks and a sight leave him "That is how I wanted it to be, but the more I talked to her the day she came here, the more I started to have feelings for her. The more I visited the more I wanted to see her and talk to her so I did; I told her the patch in the garden where no one uses it. There we would meet and talk and I would help pull her out of her Depression stages…" Hanck looked to see Chariles eyes widen a little, "yes Chariles that was me, I was one of the resons she was improving well on her mind abilities. Are talks always made her feel better and make her happy at the end of the day, trust me I was just as shocked as you when she told me that she felt the same for me as I do her" he said truthfully to them all.

Helen tug's on Luna's sleeve again and began so make more hands signs "Hanck I believe this message is to you" said Luna, everyone's attention turned to the two girls. "Mr. McCoy do you truly love our sister?" Luna and Helen looked to him; the room was silent for a few minutes as everyone in the room looked between Hanck and Helen. "I do" he said, "Then you have my blessing, as for the others I can not answer for them but I can say this, I approve of you and my sister and I knew my sister liked you just by the way she looked at you. She has never looked at any other man like that in her life the way she does you, it make me happy to know someone loves her for her and will take care of her" Helen finished with a smile. Luna smiled and said "You have my blessing as well Mr. McCoy" Ceres was the only one left, and everyone was looking to her, Ceres nodded for her approval. All the adults where smiling "I take that as a great sign Hanck that you are stuck with them through thick and thin" said Scott, Hanck chuckled and he said "I think you're right Scott, and I thank you girls I was going to ask you if you did approve but now that you got me by surprise and did it ahead of time…I thank you. No one disserves to be happier than your sister and I Prom…", "Don't promise if you can't keep it" said Ceres. "Promises mean every thing to us, if you promise you better keep it" said Luna, Hanck nodded. "I Promise to keep you're sister safe and you three safe to the best of my ability, this promise I can keep I assure you" Hanck said. There was a rush of padding feet as Luna and Helen came running around the table, the first to reach Hanck was Helen as she pounced on him. "OH!" he said then Luna joined the tackle making Hanck fall out of his chair and on to the floor, the adults chuckled at their affection. "Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" said Ceres as she jumped on top of her younger sister, they heard Hanck chuckle then growled as he swiftly stood and scooped them up in his arms. They girls Squealed with laughter as Hanck hugged them, "Henry you are going to have your hands full from here on out" said the professor. Hanck chuckled and said "No, I don't think so, they are always good for me, aren't you girl?" he said to them, they all looked at him and said "Of course why wouldn't we be!" they said in unison.

Luna looked to Helen and said "Helen says she would never be bad for you after all she wouldn't want to hurt you or Aio", Hanck smiled down at the girls. Storm walked over and said "Okay girls time to finish eating and then time for you to go to bed", "But what about Aiona?" asked Ceres. "You worry about yourself, Aio is with your father, he can take care of her and himself" said Storm taking Helen from Hanck's arms and putting her down on the floor. The girls sighted and said "Ok!" they said with a little whine as Hanck put them down, he chuckled at them and said "trust me it's better to listen to the lady that controls the weather, because if you don't you'll find a cloud hanging over your head" the girls giggled at him as they took their seats.

Outside Aiona and Logan walked around in the gardens; Aio around the time of them walking had regained her strength and was not walking fin on her own. Aiona had talked to her dad about the girls; she had talked to him about their ages, for Logan noticed that they were still small. She told him that they would physically stay that way and they wouldn't age, she told him that when she girls where born their Mutations where worse each time. Logan asked her if they did ever have a brother Aio nearly began to cry but she held herself together and told him that they did at one point but Striker took his life. Aiona watched Logan as she talked about striker; he seemed to get made and clenched his fists every time. Soon there was nothing left to talk about and they walked back to the school in silents, "Talk to me will yah kid the silent's is touchier!" Logan said sounding agitated. "What more do you want me to say…there is nothing left to tell" she said sounding bored, He looked over at her. "How older are you since you stopped aging?" he asked, "32" she said, "and the other's?" he asked. "Ceres is 30, Luna is 28 and Helen is 26, and if L. J. J. where alive he would be 24" she said sounding sorrowful, "L. J. J.?" he aid sounding confused, "Logan James Jr." she said turning to him when he stopped behind her. "It's what mom wanted…if we ever had a boy" she said looking down at him with a smile, as she stood at the top of the grassy hill.

Aiona turned and started walking up the grass slope hill and said as she turned her head to look out of the corner of her eye "You coming dad or are you going to stand there all night?". Logan smirked and started walking up the slope after her and thinking 'from what the professor has showed me…Aiona make look like her mother but she sure as hell acts like me'. Logan and Aiona reached the doors of the school and walked in once inside they headed for their dorms knowing that the girls would already be in bed.

Please review, every comment helps. :D 


End file.
